


Just One Picture

by bipolarweeb



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, kyo is an awesome dad, married with children life, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb
Summary: “Um, Tohru, what is this?”“It’s a little cat onesie! I saw it and thought of you. It was just so cute, I had to get it for Hajime!”Or, Tohru buys a cat onesie for their son and Kyo can’t find it in himself to hate it.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Just One Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Something light and fluffy for ya. I saw an ask a while ago from kyosohmastan on tumblr talking about a headcanon that Tohru buys cat onesies for Kyo and Hajime. I loved the idea, so I wrote it lol
> 
> Follow my Fruits Basket blog at sassyratyuki!

Kyo sits on the floor of the living room, back pressed against the side of the sofa, as he waits for his wife to get home from her shopping trip.

His eyes flicker from the television, which he’s not really paying attention to, to his son playing on the floor in front of him, several toys strewn about. Hajime sits with his chubby toddler legs outstretched as he tries to force a triangle-shaped block into a square hole. 

Usually he would let his son figure it out on his own, but after about the tenth attempt, Kyo decides to step in. 

He carefully grabs Hajime’s tiny wrist, guiding the block to the right place. He puts it so the hand holding the block is hovering over the triangular shaped hole, perfectly aligned.

“It’s right here, Hajime, see?” he tells him, and let’s go of his hand. 

Kyo sees Hajime’s little forehead scrunch in confusion as his son looks back to the square hole. Hajime’s hand waivers a bit, wanting to go back and keep trying to cram the triangle block in the wrong place until he somehow succeeds. 

Kyo can’t help but laugh at his son’s stubbornness; it’s like looking in a mirror after all. Eventually Hajime slowly puts the block in the right place.

Kyo lets out a triumphant whoop and claps. Hajime begins clapping his little hands together as he copies his father, before Kyo picks him up and tosses him in the air a bit. Both father and son are smiling contagious grins when Kyo comes to rest Hajime on his hip. Kyo kisses the top of his head before praising how smart he is in a goofy voice. He squishes Hajime’s pudgy cheek for good measure. 

Sometimes Kyo wonders how his son has made him so willing to do such silly things, things he never thought he would ever do before, but he quickly found out after Hajime was born that he would do anything to make his baby laugh. 

The squeal of delight that comes from Hajime lodges it’s way into Kyo’s heart, and it strikes Kyo again how much he loves this tiny human. This tiny human he and Tohru _made_ , and he realized a long time ago he would do anything for. 

Sometimes the love he feels is a little overwhelming, especially because Kyo never knew he would ever be able love anything as much as he loves his family. Never having a loving family himself, he’d been a tad scared he wouldn’t know how to be a good parent. But that fear was put to rest as soon as he held Hajime for the first time at the hospital. He knew he would never be able to do anything other than love and protect his baby for as long as he’s able. 

Any thoughts of his own parents’ failures were buried deep in the back of his mind. They simply didn’t matter anymore, because he knows the love he has for his family is unconditional and that would never change. 

And Kyo can’t wait to see how their family’s love will continue to grow.

Kyo sighs with a content smile on his face. He ruffles his son’s orange hair before setting him back down with his toys. 

Just as Hajime moves to pick up another block, the sound of the door unlocking catches both of their attention. 

The door opens and Tohru makes her way through the threshold, one hand holding two bags and the other fiddling to lock the door as she shuts it behind her. 

Hajime shouts “Mama!” as he tries his best to stand up to greet her, only to fall back down to his hands and knees, settling on crawling to where she stands by the entry way. 

Kyo stands as well as his wife hangs her keys on a hook and kneels down to their son. He makes his way over to the two of them.

Tohru grins as she picks up Hajime. “Well hello my beautiful boy!” she tells him, placing kisses all over his face as he giggles. 

Tohru settles him on her hip as she turns her head toward Kyo. “And hello my beautiful husband,” she laughs softly as Kyo greets her with a light kiss on the lips. 

“Hello to you too,” Kyo says back, cheeks a bit pink. “Did you find everything you needed?”

Tohru smiles. “And more!” 

“Well that’s good,” Kyo replies, and for a moment, just takes in the picture of his wife holding their son. Motherhood suits Tohru so well, and while Kyo knows both he and his wife have their flaws, he often wonders how they manage to make their family feel so close to perfect.

“Let me take those bags,” Kyo offers, gesturing to the shopping bags still hanging from Tohru’s arm. 

“Thank you, Kyo,” she says, “You can just put them on the table. I’ll get to them in a minute.“

Tohru then goes to sit down, her son in her lap as she leans her head against the back of the sofa. 

Kyo places the bags on the table as he was asked, about to go join his family before something in one of the bags catches his eye. 

He runs his hand over the soft orange material before holding it up to see what it is. 

He squints. “Um, Tohru, what is this?”

Tohru looks up. “Oh!” she exclaims before getting up and making her way towards Kyo, Hajime still in her arms. 

“That was part of the ‘and more’!” she tells him, sitting Hajime on the table and taking the piece of clothing from Kyo. 

She turns it around in her hands. “It’s a little toddler cat onesie! I saw it and thought of you. It was just so cute, I had to get it for Hajime!”

Without missing a beat or paying attention to Kyo’s bemused expression, Tohru lays their son down on the table and does her best to wrestle him into the onesie. 

When she’s finally done, she picks Hajime up and pulls the hood up onto his head. Little cat ears poke up from the hood, and Kyo can see a little tail coming from the back. 

“Doesn’t he look adorable! Just like Daddy.” Tohru says, placing a kiss on Hajime’s cheek. 

Kyo wishes he could dislike it. After everything he went through being the zodiac cat, after all the bullying, ridicule, and exile from his own family, one would think he would have absolutely no love for anything with any association to cats.

And yet, despite all of the bad memories, all Kyo can think about when he looks at his son dressed as a cat, is how his wife saw the onesie and only thought of how cute it was. She wasn’t thinking of the bad memories, only the good ones. She said it reminded her of him... and it wasn’t a bad reminder in the way the other Sohma’s may have seen it, but a happy one.

Kyo ignores the burning behind his eyes as he’s reminded of Tohru’s ability to find good in almost everything; one of the many reasons why he loves her.

And Kyo has to admit it, his son does look absolutely adorable in it.

Kyo laughs softly as he puts his arm around Tohru’s shoulder and kisses her cheek. “I’d say that was a pretty good buy. He looks really cute.”

“Really?” Tohru asks, “You think so?”

Kyo nods and Tohru immediately jerks her chin in the direction of the second bag. 

“I’m so glad you say that, because I actually got one for you too.”

Hold on. “Wait what?” Kyo looks into the other bag, finding another piece of orange clothing, but this time it’s much bigger.

“Yeah!” Tohru says, “They had the same onesie in an adult size and I couldn’t say no to the sign from fate that I just had to get both.”

Kyo raises his eyebrows. “You want me to wear it?” he asks incredulously. 

Tohru giggles. “Oh come on, Kyo. It’ll be so cute,” she cups his face with the hand not holding Hajime, “Just like your kitty cat form was so cute.” 

When Kyo starts to shake his head, words beginning to spill from his mouth, Tohru interrupts. “Even if it’s just _one_ picture with you holding Hajime. Just one picture for us to have for our family. No one ever has to know but us. Pleeeeaaaase?”

Kyo bites his lip at her pleading, though he knows she’s really just messing with him. He can see it in her grin. But he also knows she really does want a picture of both him and their son dressed as cats. 

He sighs internally, giving in. Where’s the harm really?

“Yeah okay. Just _one picture_ , though, Tohru. That’s it.”

She picks up the onesie from where Kyo had dropped it back in the bag. She smiles even brighter. “That’s all we need!”

She kisses him on the cheek before handing the piece of clothing to him. “Go change so we can get this _one picture_ ,” she mocks him kind-heartedly. 

He kisses back before taking the onesie. “Anything for you,” he tells her, over-dramatically. “But I get the feeling you already knew that.”

She giggles as he goes to change. 

She sighs with a grin on her face as Kyo exits the room. She boops Hajime’s nose with her finger before moving the same hand to her stomach. 

“Daddy’s so silly, isn’t he?” Tohru says as she thinks of the other infant-size cat onesie she left in the car, a gift she can’t wait to surprise Kyo with for Father’s Day in a couple of weeks. 

She smiles tenderly down at her belly, still flat enough no one could possibly know of the newest little Sohma growing there.

“I can’t wait until we can all be silly together.“

**Author's Note:**

> *this is me begging someone to draw this because I can’t*


End file.
